


A Day with a Man who is in No Way Your Father Figure

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Modern verse [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: If you don't have a dad, store bought is fine
Relationships: Franky & Usopp (One Piece)
Series: Modern verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571110
Kudos: 35





	A Day with a Man who is in No Way Your Father Figure

Days like this were rare. They were nice and quiet, and he didn’t have to worry about anything extra. Today was just a day dedicated to working in the garage with Franky, nothing more. He wasn’t terribly knowledgeable about cars, except the basics that were presently keeping his wonderful and trustworthy car out of the impound lot.

Seeing as it was their other car, Usopp was going to take this day to learn more about cars. Franky might’ve been the best at cars, but that didn’t mean that Usopp shouldn’t also learn to take care of her. She deserved the best after all the support she’s given over the years. 

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Usopp was probably told at some point, but that absolutely did not mean that he remembered any of it.

“Well, a few days ago, I got brought a husk of a motorcycle. So I figure that all it needs is a little work, maybe a new paint job, and we got ourselves a bitchen motorcycle of our own. And we can ride it the four months its nice out, and it’ll be super great.” Franky grinned, going over and slapping the gutted shell. That meant the motorcycle got to big and moved into a bigger model. 

“If Luffy was here, he’d tell you any season’s good for a motorcycle.” But that was mostly because Luffy didn’t drive or seem to experience consequences like everyone else had to.

“Well Luffy’s a silly bastard who rides his scooter in flip flops in ten feet of snow. We all know this.” Franky stopped, staring at this future miracle. “But it might be able to be used more if we gave it ass heat.”

Franky rubbed his hands together and headed over to his work bench and search for parts. Usopp had never actually been on a motorcycle before, so he couldn’t tell you if it normally had ass heat or not. At the very least that one didn’t, but Usopp wasn’t going to ask. He had to look cool and knowledgeable for Franky, and then google it later.

“Here’s the guy. Looks like I could probably rewire it to fit the seat. Worst case scenario is we got some burning down there and it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before brother.” Franky laughed at his own bad joke. Usopp loved Franky, he really did, but it was really hard to imagine someone sleeping with him. It just felt wrong on some level.

“So it’s just as easy as that?” He felt like there’d be more to it.” But maybe that’s because Franky made car stuff look so easy because he was so great at it. That was still a distinct possibility. 

“Basically, but there’s still loads more stuff to do before we get to that. I just wanted to make sure I had the part kicking around. Can’t do much without a working engine. Don’t think this girl’s got anything under the hood anyways.” Usopp nodded sagely. He wasn’t here so much to help, as he was to be company and to learn. Maybe hold the tools while Franky worked, but that was probably as much help as he could manage.

Franky popped the hood open, and stuck his head in to get a good look. Usopp could faintly hear the echos of his “Oh yeah”s as he did mental measuring like the wildman he is. He wondered if this was from years of experience, hubris, or both. Both felt like a really strong contender. 

“Yeah, just what I thought. Wonder how big an upgrade I can give this little lady. She’s already got ass heat, might as well make her as wild as she’s always been meant to be.” Franky pondered aloud. 

“So you don’t have to measure to fit her properly?” Because having a motor that fits perfectly seems like a pretty crucial element to a motorcycle. 

“Well, the worst case scenario is I have to find a new engine because mine’s too big. But that doesn’t mean we can’t find a powerful little engine. Sometimes it’s not the size of the part, but the motion of the ocean.” God he wished he could have the confidence to do stuff no hesitation like that. He also wished that Franky also wouldn’t say things like that. Something about it felt so profoundly wrong and he couldn’t figure out what made it that way. 

“What happens if the engine is too big?” It felt like an obvious question, but at this point Usopp couldn’t stop it. His brain was too busy thinking about the gross thing Franky said to focus on not saying dumb things. It happened and he has to live with it now because there’s no takesies backsies. 

“Well, it wouldn’t fit in there for one. If I could manage to get it in there, it’d probably over heat. Not like engines need too much space.” Franky was already over looking through his pile of engines. Usopp wasn’t going to ask why he had so many engines, or more importantly, how he got so many engines. 

“Oh, while I’m doing this, you wanna roll over some tires, bro?” He had no idea how big these tires were meant to be. He had seen motorcycles, sure, but the husk didn’t even have wheels for reference. It was just a body as far as Usopp could tell. 

“Uh, yeah! I can do that.” They’d be the little tires. There couldn’t be wheels much smaller than that here. Probably not much smaller that could be considered tires. 

Though the wall of tires was enormous. Usopp stood in front of it, and felt positively tiny. Looking for the tires he wanted was making his eyes cross, but he couldn’t let down Franky. Franky believed in him and thought he could do this. He couldn’t turn around and go “sorry you have too many tires and I’m scared.” Franky would say it was okay but Usopp knew that it would hurt his opinion of him. 

Channelling his stress into usable power, he focused in on the tiny tires. Finally, now he wasn’t going to let Franky down. He grabbed two tires off the rack, and folded right in half. Why hadn’t anyone told him that tires were this heavy? Even the little ones were so much.

“You good over there, bro?” Franky asked, peeking over the bike as he worked to put the engine in. The overwhelming need to make Franky proud of him kicked in.

“Yeah I’m good. Be over in a second.” He lied, as he stared at the tires. The best move would to be to take them one by one, but that wouldn’t be the way to impress Franky at all. Franky could do both tires no problem, and he could probably toss an extra one on top if he wanted. 

Usopp took a big breath in, and readied himself to pick them up and run over. Already he was going to regret this, but it was going to be worth it. He picked up the tires and ran. If he didn’t pay attention to the fact that his arms, legs, and lungs were burning, they couldn’t hurt him. He wasn’t even sure he was breathing right now, but that was besides the point. 

The tires were dropped next to the husk and Usopp did his best not to be audibly out of breath. He was just as tough as the rest of them, and he was strong too. 

“Woah, that’s impressive, bro. I would’ve just rolled them over, but that was impressive.” Franky slapped a hand on Usopp’s back and almost knocked him right over.

“Y’know it’s just about lunch time. How bout we head outta here for a bit and grab a burger from someplace. Sanji doesn’t have to know.” That meant fast food. The forbidden treat that was forever just out of their reach because of Sanji’s burning hatred for it. 

Usopp wheezed and gave a thumbs up. He was dying, but boy was he valid. 


End file.
